Basic Evil
by Comicsandanimemix
Summary: An enemy long buried by time returns. And unfortunatley in his absence, the world went soft. OC villain.
1. Chapter 1

I love comic books so I thought what if some anime's had some more comic book style plot. In this story, I play around with a weird sort of, Joker/Green Goblin hybrid, adapted to this type of story.

Chapter 1: The Dead Never Walk

An unearthed grave. A young man with bloodied daggers. A woman on the ground. The man adjusted his glasses.

"GREAT NEWS! To show my appreciation, I've decided not to kill you!" the four eyed one, cleaning the blood off his daggers with her own clothes. "Though I probably should have said that BEFORE I murdered you. Still though," he said, rolling her body into the open grave, "At least I can give you a proper burial. Ah ha. AH HA. AH!!"

* * *

"And so, because of the utter insanity of her experiments, Alexandrie Skeffington was stripped of her nobility," the teacher of Tristain Magic Academy told their students. "She thought it was possible to both prolong life for eternity, and to bring the dead back. This of course is nonsense. The healing properties of water magic could never be extended to such an extreme."

* * *

"Derfy old friend! Long time no see! About… 6000 years?" Derflinger woke with a start. His worst nightmare in a long time.

* * *

"Why won't she just die?" Joseph asked no one in particular. He was on his own in his bedroom. His voice wasn't full of rage, but the sheer lack of caring in it would send shivers down anyone's spine. Especially if they knew he was talking about his own niece. If she were only out of the picture he would be the only one left for the throne…

"Sir! A Mr. Daggers is here to see you," said a guard, bursting in rather suddenly.

"Who?" Jospeh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Four-eyed Daggers sir. He said he was a peasant who had something important to talk to you about."

"A peasant? You interrupt me for a peasant?" Joseph said irritably. "Send him off."

"I can't sir," the guard responded.

"Why not?"

"He's standing right behind me with…" Wham! The guard fell to the ground as a stick struck him on the head. A young boy around his niece's age stood in the doorway. He was wearing plain brown clothes, but a green undershirt beneath the vest. He threw the stick away and walked in.

"Joseph Helene Orléansmy old pal! Why I haven't seen you since… Wait… I've never seen you have I? You need to get out more."

Joseph stared at him. This peasant dared to enter his chambers… attack HIS guards, and now suddenly began telling JOKES!

"I just got into town, and I need a place to hang my hat. I thought about an Inn, but decided it would be so much cozier in the castle… Like a sleepover!" he chuckled. A vein in Josephs temple twitched.

"Insolent peasant! Know your place!" he yelled, raising his wand. The boy yawned.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you here and now boy," the King demanded.

"First of all, void magic takes a while to get going," the boy said, with a knowing look. Joseph was taken aback, startled by the fact that this peasant knew such things.

"Secondly…" he opened his vest. Daggers dangled from it. Throwing daggers, combat daggers, and one which he assumed was designed by the boy himself. "I can kill you quicker than ANY mage can chant an incantation. And before you try and tell me, 'the guards will kill you afterwards", that still means YOU'LL be dead. Frankly, killing a king would make my life complete."

Joseph didn't let a speck of nervousness show on his face and simply stared at this boy coldly.

"Thirdly, you have a little bully in a skirt don't you? Which brings me to the reason I'm here," the boy called "Four-eyed Daggers" said to the king.

"Bully in a skirt? ... I'm listening," he said, lowering his wand slightly. An instant later the deal was on the table.

"Pay me one million gold pieces, and I'll KILL your niece," he said non-chalantly. Joseph stared at him. And laughed, almost ready to think it was another joke.

"What makes you think you can kill my niece when she's dealt death to monsters the size of the castle?"

"Simple. She won't see me coming."

"And how do you know you've got…"

A thin dagger suddenly passed by him, cutting off a bit of his long hair.

"Trust me; I've got the talents to do it. PLUS I already proved I could sneak into the KING'S bedroom with only a few unconscious guards, right? And most importantly, I've been spying on your DARLING niece. I know her… weakness."

He pulled out a lock of hair.

"See? I can get her mother any time I want to," he said grinning wickedly. The King stared at him amazed at the talent that a peasant could possibly have.

"I can't be connected to this in any way shape or form," he told the boy.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Deal?"

Joseph stared at the hand outstretched to him.

"Just kill her, and you'll get your money."

"I'll just need a smidgen of help from you…"

_

* * *

_

Not possible. Not possible. Hallucinations! Dreams! NOT POSSIBLE!

Derflinger told himself over and over again. A new servant had arrived. His name was apparently Marx, not that anyone other than the servants really knew, as his name wasn't announced. But he encouraged everyone to just call him Four-eyes. Which he was just explaining to Saito now.

"Just started you know… I'm pretty good at uh… cutting vegetables, but not particularly good at actually cooking them," he said, wiping down a table Saito had decided that since Louise was in class, he would meet this new guy. Give him someone to talk to while he was wiping down tables. So far, he had to say… Four-eyes was a pretty nice guy. He was funny, positive and there was just something about his smile that felt good.

"So how come you want everyone to call you Four-eyes? Isn't that usually an insult?"

"Well I really wanted a nickname you know? Set myself apart from everyone else. I picked Four-eyes because it showed that I didn't take myself too seriously."

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from. So what are your parents…"

But at that moment, Siesta walked in.

"Oh! Mr. Saito! I didn't realize you were here. I was just instructed to help the new servant with the tables," she said blushing. Saito was about to say something, when Four-eyes cut in.

"Is that why you didn't bring any cleaning supplies?" he grinned. Siesta's false blush turned genuine as she looked at Saito.

"Well I forgot to... uh…"

"Let's not dance around. We all know what you came here for. Unfortunately," he said, nudging Saito, "blue boy here was just telling me how his mistress won't let him go anywhere with another woman. We don't want to get him in trouble, so let's leave. I just finished the last table, and it's just about lunch time for the students. We should get to the kitchen shouldn't we? After that we could grab some lunch ourselves. Just the two of us?"

Siesta was in a dazed state. Four-eyes was a fast talker, and he knew exactly which tone to take to get the girl. And so, confused, and wishing to leave after Saito had just seen her act so… desperate she took his hand, which he kissed, making her blush deeper, and they left together.

"Siesta?" Saito asked after the door closed. He looked around, suddenly realizing how empty this room was. Yes… it was safe to say that Saito hated Four-eyes "Marx" the second he set eyes on him.

"Can you believe that guy," Saito said to Derflinger irritably.

"Partner…" Derf said to him, "Keep a close eye on Four-eyes. I don't trust him."

"Yeah… He probably doesn't even really care about Siesta. Probably just wants see under her skirt or something," Saito said

"That's not what I meant. I mean I really think he's…"

"C'mon, let's go take a look at the kitchen."

* * *

All right… What do you think? Please leave a review so I can fix any problems you may have.


	2. Chapter 2

Plot. Yay! FYI, This takes place sometime in Season 2

Chapter 2: The Grenadier

"Daggers end them from the skies,"

~A quote from the poem, "The Dagger Master"

* * *

Four-eyes twirled a knife in between his fingers, and moved the cutting board with the vegetable pieces on them, over to the stew Siesta was stirring. She looked at them.

"Wow, they're perfect," she stated, impressed at his precision. "And it took half the time of anyone else."

"It's just cutting vegetables," Four-eyes stated, moving in EXTREMELY close to her to pour them in, making her blush, and Saito grind his teeth in anger. He was spying on them from the door, and was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Look at him Derf! Siesta barely even knows the guy, why is she not even complaining about how close he's getting to her?"

"You," Derflinger answered simply.

"What?"

"When did you ever actually make a move for Siesta? She always has to come to you. Maybe the idea of someone actually trying to flirt with her is a refreshing change for her."

Saito couldn't honestly deny this so he just stood there feeling indignant. He felt a vein in his temple throb as he started telling jokes. What was worse, they made her laugh.

"Listen partner," Derflinger said quietly, "I want you to be very careful. Four-eyes is not someone I would trust."

"Yeah… look at…"

"Not just with Siesta. Listen, I honestly have a suspicion he's dangerous. Please just step lightly around him."

"Yeah. Sure whatever," Saito said, not listening, instead imagining Four-eyes pinning Siesta down while she cried, before he saved the day flexing muscles he didn't have in real life while Siesta fawned over him.

"…and that's how I defeated the Count!" Four-eyes decreed, with an important looking finger in the air, as Siesta laughed at his overly pompous attitude. "Yah just gotta make sure that they're looking down, while you're raising your weapon above their head."

"OH! Like the poem!" Siesta said happily.

"The what?"

"The Dagger Master," Siesta explained.

"I… don't believe I've ever heard it," Four-eyes stated, stroking his chin.

"Why don't you narrate it Siesta? I'm sure with a voice like yours you can make any poem wonderful," Saito said, trying to act cool by suddenly appearing leaning up against the wall.

"I told you he'd stop spying soon and confront us," said Four-eyes, laughing along with the maid. Saito glared daggers at him.

"But please do tell me about this poem."

"Well, it's based on this old legend that there was once a peasant, who knew the secret of defeating nobles. They called him "The Dagger Master"," Siesta explained, in a scary voice. "Here's how it goes:

The nobles frown upon him,

This is of course unwise,

For whilst they're busy looking down,

A dagger ends them from the skies."

"Wow," said Saito. "But… I didn't quite get what it meant…"

"It means the way for a peasant to beat a noble is to take advantage of their ego. "Whilst they're busy looking down, a dagger ends them from the skies." They don't see the peasant's coming see? They look down on peasants, so a peasant is going to strike where they aren't looking. "From the skies." By the way, whose the young lady whose been staring at you from the door with the whip in her hand?"

The hairs at the back of Saito's neck stood on end. He slowly turned around and looked at Louise, who was shaking.

"So… You like a girl with a beautiful voice?" Louise asked.

"Uh… no I… uh…"

"We should go, I'll get the pot," Four-eyes offered her. He picked it up, as Louise raised her whip. Just as they were passing the door, Four-eyes let slip, just loud enough for Louise to hear, "Surprised he hasn't tried to throttle her in her sleep."

Louise stopped, and looked at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that peasant!" she screamed at him.

"Why not? You're not intimidated by what a fly does are you?" He asked, tilting his head, with a confused face.

"Intim-? Of course not!"

"… So why do you care what I think? I'm just a peasant, no more important than a fly."

He walked off, carrying the stew pot, with Siesta looking at him impressed.

"… DOG! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

* * *

The two servants could hear Saito's screams from down the hall. Siesta looked concerned for him.

"You really like him don't you?" Four-eyes asked.

"Hm… Oh… yes. He helped once and…"

"Show him lots of love, don't you? But he just keeps chasing after the one who constantly whips and abuses him. That makes sense."

Siesta looked down sadly.

"Yes… perfect… s… s… se-sense…"

There were tears forming in her eyes now, and she turned away, but Marx put a finger under her chin, and had her face him again. He brushed the tears from her eyes.

"It's the noble's y'know. I'm not sure what she did, but she gets to have him. It's just a simple fact of life. Nobles don't care about the peasants. Nobles get what they don't work for. Nobles are better. Why? Because they were born. Simple as that."

Siesta stared at him.

"You don't like, them do you?"

"I wouldn't say that…" he answered back. "More… I understand my place. A fly in the wind, nothing to the world of the Nobles. In the end, when I die, no one will leave flowers on my grave, because the entire town will be required by law to gather for the funeral of the man who tried to rape you.

The young maid was surprised he knew this.

"I talked to the other servants, they told me how Saito saved you."

"Yeah… he did."

"It's no wonder you love him re-"

* * *

BOOM!

"What was that!?" Siesta cried.

"It came from the Courtyard! Stay here," Four-eyes told her.

* * *

"You! How dare you attack this school!" Agnes told the rather weedy looking masked man, in an oversized cloak. He was shaking, no doubt out of fear. "Now, as Captain of the Tristain Gunpowder…"

"YOU WENCH!" He screamed at her, and it suddenly became apparent that he was shaking, not in fear but in anger. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WENCH! WHORE! DESPICAB LE CREATURE! PUT… DOWN… MY… INVENTION… NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He pulled out a device, similar to a gun, but with a strange sort of rock on it. He pulled the trigger, and it catapulted the rock, after lighting it with a quick spark, when it landed, it exploded causing Agnes to drop her gun in surprise.

"What was…"

"I call it a grenade!" he declared. "And you can call ME… The Grenadier!"

Four-eyes watched the commotion outside from the door, gripping a kitchen knife.

"Whilst they're busy looking down," he muttered under his breath, "Daggers end them from the sky. Well… SOMETHING'S going to end them from the sky. Heh heh."

* * *

Here we go, second chapter. Please review. I really want to know what works and what doesn't, and I can't improve if no one wants to tell me can I?


	3. Chapter 3

I have to watch a few more episodes before I continue the actual story. So I thought I'd introduce more of this story's, "Rouge Gallery". Remember, _comic book_ style.

Chapter 3: Steel Flame

Several months ago, Tristain Magical academy had been invaded by a group of flame wielding mercenaries, who had attempted to force Tristain to surrender to Albion by taking the academy hostage. Only one mercenary was able to escape. He huffed, as he ran. He knew this wasn't going to work. He knew they were going to get themselves killed. HE wasn't going to stick around for something like that. Through the woods he ran and ran, until he was thoroughly lost. But he was glad. If HE was lost, there was no chance they could find him. Now… what next?

"I never wanted to be a mercenary," he said to himself, prodding his little campfire. "But what else could I do? My father lost his nobility, and had to take me with him… What now?"

He looked around. Woods. Nothing but woods. It wasn't too late for him. He could disappear! Ditch his wand! Start a brand new life! No one would ever know! No one…

* * *

His name was Leon. He was a fairly handsome man, with fairly short red hair. He was a line mage of flame, so he knew some tricks with fire. And he ABHORRED the killing of women and children, and had hated the job from the minute he got it. What he hated even more was the joy in his colleague's voices as they talked about the job. Which was why he had no problem robbing their ship.

"Sorry guys, but a new life costs money. Money YOU have," he said, pulling out all their clothes. There was plenty. Plenty of goods to sell, plenty of food to last, and plenty of gold to use. He packed it all up, and started the walk into the town near the academy. After all, who would recognize him? Everyone had been too distracted by the leader to pay attention to ANY of his underlings. It was on his way, when noticed a shadow fall over him. Leon looked up, there was disgusting squelching noise, and everything went black.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and didn't need to blink. He looked into the sky, and the sun, while it did prevent him from seeing properly, didn't hurt his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up and saw the OLDEST man and woman he had EVER seen.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head… Something was wrong… something was… missing.

"You were crushed to death by a golem."

"A GOLEM…?!" he started, hopping up. "CRUSHED TO DEATH?!"

The two nodded at him. He tried to breathe deeply.

"Then where am I now?!" he said, attempting to hyperventilate.

"You're alive again."

"… How?"

"Answer me this… What do you feel."

"Me…" he said, continuing to try and figure out what was missing. "I don't feel anything."

...

"I don't…" he said, as he continued to try and breathe, and feel himself. "F-feel ANYTHING! W-what…?"

Then he stared at his hand. His grey, steel colored, hand.

"I'm sorry… It was the only thing we could do to save you," said the woman.

"S-save…?" He looked around, noticed a lake and ran to it. He plunged his hands into the water, but continued to feel only numbness. He kept trying to splash himself, and then looked at his reflection. An ugly, metal skull face looked back at him.

"AUGH!"

He continued to lash out at the lake in frustration.

* * *

It would be several hours later before he was finally calmed down the two old people gave him some clothes, and a long scarf to cover his face. He had no idea what he was going to do now.

"Whose golem was it? Do you have any idea?"

"Yes. It belonged to an earth mage named… Eléonore."

* * *

"Amazing what you come up with," said the old man.

"6000 years I've waited… I've had PLENTY of time to come up with the perfect weapons for vengeance. The question is… Do you think YOUR alchemy worked? Will any earth mages be able to use alchemy on his body?"

"6000 years I've been practicing… Do you really think I hadn't managed to figure out EXACTLY how to do it?"

"Perfect," said Alexandrie Skeffington.

* * *

His name was Leon. He abhorred killing women and… No.

His name was Metaliskull. He was a hideous freak of nature. He had been crushed by an earth mage's golem. Alexandrie Skeffington had brought his brain back to life, and a long forgotten earth mage had created a body for him. An ugly body. A body made entirely of metal. He was going to go off, and become as powerful a fire mage as he could, and take vengeance. Vengence upon the government who'd taken away his nobility. Vengence upon the people who'd given his group this job. And most importantly… Vengeance upon the woman who had killed him. And every man woman and child she cared about.

* * *

In case anyone hasn't figured it out, Metaliskull is VERY much inspired by long time Superman villain Metallo. Don't look at me like that, I SAID this was a comic book inspired story.


End file.
